


Baby-sitting

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Nightwing décide d'accompagner Robin et Superboy en patrouille. Petit OS sans prise de tête.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne & Jonathan Samuel Ken, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Baby-sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour.
> 
> Avant tout chose : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA COUSINE ADORÉE QUE J'AIME FORT !  
> J'éspére que tu aimera :)
> 
> Et merci à Soraa pour la relecture, je t'adore aussi !
> 
> Bonne lecture les gens !

Les bras croisés, la moue boudeuse, le plus jeune des Robins regarda son aîné.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Damian, je suis ravi de partir en mission avec toi. Salut Jon !

Ignorant Mister bougon, Nightwing et Superboy se saluèrent joyeusement, et se mirent à parler de tout et rien. Leur coéquipier se racla la gorge.

-Nous avons une mission, je vous rappelle.

-Faites-moi un résumé, les jeunes.

-Dick, qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je viens donner un coup de main à mon petit frère et à son meilleur ami.

-On va faire une patrouille à trois, ça va être trop bien, s’enthousiasma Jon.

-C’est père qui t’envoie, hein, ronchonna Damian.

-Mais non, j’avais juste envie de faire un peu équipe avec vous !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Robin abandonna, et entreprit de résumer la situation. Depuis qu’elle s’était émancipée du Joker, la criminelle Harley Quinn avait décidé de tout faire pour montrer qu’elle était une bonne méchante, elle aussi. Ainsi, elle tentait régulièrement de trouver la Batcave, de voler la Batmobile et avait même essayé de capturer Lois Lane, ce qui c’était terminé en une interview exclusive sur comment sortir d’une relation abusive avec un super vilain. Bref, l’ex-psychiatre essayait de devenir une méchante, sans trop vouloir faire de mal à des innocents, mais quand même un peu parce qu’elle voulait entrer dans le club VIP des méchants. Et puisque Superman et Batman ne s’occupait d’elle que quand elle dépassait les bornes, Superboy et Robin avait décidé de s’occuper d’elle.

Et celui de Nightwing, visiblement, puisque le jeune homme semblait déterminé à les accompagner.

Les trois héros s’en allèrent donc patrouiller dans les rues de Gotham, guettant le moindre signe d’Harley. Sans aucun indice, ils finirent par prendre une pause sur le toit d’un immeuble, avec des gaufres payées par Dick.

-Alors, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes amis ?

-Un an, mais Damian est dans le déni.

-On est coéquipier !

-Tu vois ?

Dick et Jon se mirent à rire, poussant Damian à les fusiller du regard, ce qui ne fit qu’empirer leur hilarité.

-De temps en temps, il veut bien admettre qu’on est amis, généralement après une quasi fin du monde.

-C’est déjà un beau progrès qu’il en soit capable.

Décidé à reprendre la patrouille seul, Robin se leva.

-Oh mais non, vas pas bouder ! S’exclama son aîné.

-On a une mission.

Nightwing et Superboy se reconstituèrent donc un visage sérieux, tant bien que mal, et le trio repartit patrouiller.

Les trois héros finirent par dénicher Harley dans un ancien centre commercial, qu’elle avait visiblement adopté comme base. Occupée à manger une glace en regardant la télé, l’ancienne psychiatre ne remarqua pas leur arrivée.

-Salut Harley !

-Nightwing ! Et… Tu fais dans le baby-sitting maintenant ?

-Hé ! s’exclamèrent en cœur les deux plus jeunes.

La jeune femme se leva, et se mit en position de combat, tout en essayant de continuer sa glace. Cherchant des yeux son marteau, elle soupira en voyant qu’il était derrière ses ennemis.

-Bon, je suis super contente que vous soyez là pour me reconnaître comme super-vilaine, surtout qu’avoir Nightwing comme ennemi c’est un bon début toussa toussa, mais là je suis dans mon repère en train de manger une glace, vous voulez pas revenir dans genre… Une heure ?

-Non, répondit Damian.

-Aussi bavard que Batman toi.

Harley lança sa glace sur Robin, et partit en roue pour rejoindre son marteau. Nightwing réagit rapidement, tentant d’attraper la jeune femme, mais il ne fit que percuter Superboy, qui avait eu le même réflexe. Malheureusement pour Dick, heurter un Kryptonien, même métis, n’était pas exactement sans conséquence, et il fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres.

Elle se retourna, pour faire face à ses adversaires.

-Bon, maintenant que vous m’avez obligé à gaspiller ma glace, je vous considère tous les trois comme mes Némésis ! Et j’espère que vous parlerez de moi en bien… euh… en mal ! À vos parents !

-Tais-toi et bats toi.

-Robin, il est important de garder une bonne relation avec tes Némésis.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Damian se contenta d’attaquer Harley, avec l’aide de Jon. Le jeune homme devait retenir ses coups, ayant peur de faire trop de mal à la jeune femme, qui du coup en profitait honteusement.

-Trois hommes contre une femme, n’avez-vous pas honte ?

-Un homme et deux enfants, oui !

-Hé !

-L’un des gosses a été élevé par la Ligue des Assassins, et l’autre est un mini Superman ! C’est pas juste des enfants !

-Merci Harley ! Tu veux bien arrêter de bouger pour qu’on t’arrête, s’il te plaît ?

-Nan !

L’ancienne psychiatre abattit son marteau sur Jon, et se retrouva avec un long bâton cassé entre les mains.

-T’as cassé mon marteau !

-Et toi, soupira Robin, tu me casses la tête.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à l’assommer, des lianes le saisirent par la taille, et le suspendirent dans les airs, aux côtés de Dick et Jon. Une rousse entra à son tour dans le supermarché, l’air blasé.

-Harley, qu’est-ce que t’as foutu, cette fois ?

-Mais je suis innocente aujourd’hui, promis !

-Alors pourquoi il y a un baby-sitter super héroïque et deux gosses en collants et capes ici ?

Une fois de plus, Dick, Jon et Damian tentèrent de corriger leurs ennemis, mais elles ne les écoutaient pas.

-J’étais tranquillement en train de manger une glace en regardant la télé, quand ils sont arrivés ! Je suis innocente.

Poison Ivy se tourna alors vers les trois captifs.

-Et le code d’honneur des héros ? Attendre que le méchant ait fait quelque chose pour attaquer ?

-Et la bombe sous le stade ?

-… Si je te dis qu’elle est tombée de mon sac à main alors que je faisais du shopping ?

-Sous le stade ?

-Il y a de sympathiques boutiques un peu partout en ville ?

La rousse leva les yeux aux ciel, et tourna les talons.

-Allez-y, messieurs, j’ai d’autres choses sur le feu.

Alors qu’Harley regardait sa meilleure amie/son crush s’en aller, Nightwing et les Super Sons la capturèrent, et s’en allèrent la livrer à Gordon. (Le lendemain elle serait libre, grâce à Poison Ivy).

Les trois héros retournèrent donc dans la base des Super Sons.

-C’était sympa de patrouiller avec vous, les jeunes !

-Oui ! J’espère qu’on pourra refaire des missions avec toi, Nightwing !

-Avec plaisir, Jon !

-Quelle joie, se contenta de marmonner Robin, alors que son aîné le prenait dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir.

-À la prochaine !

Se retrouvant seuls, Superboy se tourna vers son ami.

-J’aime bien ton frère. Je pourrais rencontrer les autres ?

-Certainement pas, Grayson est le seul appréciable.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non ?

-Je suis sûr qu’ils disent la même chose de toi.

Damian leva un sourcil.

-Et pourtant, tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu es quelqu’un d’absolument génial. Donc ça doit être pareil pour eux !

-Je… On a du travail.

Cachant le rouge sur ses joues, Robin s’approcha de l’ordinateur. Jon le suivit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.


End file.
